


Leap of faith

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, eight year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: Draco and Harry continue their fights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Little more than a drabble, but I like it. Needed a little distraction.

It's all fun and games, until suddenly it isn't. Us fighting, wresting, rolling around in the dirt, like we mean it. And oh, he does. Boy does he mean it. Isn't he cute, in his innocence? He really believes, I still pick fights out of the evil ways of my heart, I still care about my pure-blood upbringing, dear old daddy's teachings and the past, when in truth only his touch, however harsh and painful makes my life bearable. It helps there that I am forbidden to use magic outside classes. In the spirit of fairness, how very Gryffindor, so does he, giving me ample chance to feel. All in good fun, all in the spirit of rivalry.

Until suddenly... not anymore.

Is it my breath hitching that made him aware? The small hints of pained pleasure, rushing over my face, before I can make them disappear again? Is it the way, our bodies collide, less painful than expected, but more thorough than anticipated?

No matter, what it is, it makes him pause, ponder, sit back from where he pinned me.

“Weird.” Damn. Does he suspect? Does he know?

I try to sit up, too, try to reignite his anger by shoving him, make him forget his suspicions, drowned in his famous indignation about me. But no chance in hell of that anymore. He is changed, as much as I am. Unfortunately it makes him only more desirable. And me more.... yeah, what? Lost? Doomed? Fallen?

Yes, that's the one. I guess, as he catches my hands easily. Has he been playing with me, all this time? Slowly, slowly he pushes them out of the way. “Weird.”

So astonished. So damn beautiful. So he leans closer, the wight of his smaller, yet more massive body easily keeping me down.

Someone has been training, while I served my time before coming back to school.

“What do you want?” I snarl, faking annoyance. Faking, nothing has changed. He should buy it, honorable, strong, blind Gryffindor, that he is. That he should be. But he isn't.

“That's not the question. Question is: what do you want?” And like that, I come undone. You. You. Always, always you. I don't say it. Of course. And I don't kiss back, when our lips connect.

It doesn't matter, he feels me, it, anyways. Hiding is over. When he kisses me again, I moan into his mouth.


End file.
